ENTER 4
is the ENTER 4 published in the Weekly Shōnen Champion of the Akita Shoten publishing house https://twitter.com/Weekly_Champion/status/930812954131517440, being the chapter 59 of the manga of Mahou Shoujo Site written and illustrated by Kentaro Sato. Synopsis The group of Melissa are lying on the ground unconscious by the shock waves received from Sakura's stick, Sakura Sakaki is waiting for Kayo's answer, but she answers with another question: What is the place for magical girls? to evade answer, Sakura replies that it is a web page that gives sticks to unfortunate girls, she continues telling her that she was chosen by them (referring to the administrators), due to the unfortunate life that she touched; Kayo can not believe that something like that exists and at the same time Sakura asks him another question: if she was the cause of that crack in the institute. Sakura takes Kayo's stick to examine it because it is quite strange that she has the same skill as her, but after thinking about what happened between the two of them with Kayo's unsuccessful greeting, she concludes that her stick can only use copied skills only once, but despite this fact he also wonders how Kayo knew that she was a magical girl. Kayo responds that she saw her picture in something called "Slaughter Note", which she received along with her stick Sakura when she heard this she was surprised, Kayo concludes that she is the only one who has received this object, she explains a little more about the book, Sakura tells her that she wants to see that book, at that moment Takuma reacts after the brutal beating she had and both girls decide to leave him in the hospital and then go to Kayo's house to see the book slaughter. Upon arriving at Kayo's house, Sakura reviews the book while saying a joking phrase about Takuma's near rape, Kayo offers her a little of her birthday cake and at the same time thanks her for helping her during the fight against the group Melissa, but Sakura clarifies that he had no intention of helping, but wanted to confirm if Kayo really was a magical girl, but also was already tired of the uproar caused by the group of troublemakers. Sakura as she continues to turn the pages of the book she finds a familiar face, sees the idol Nijimi Anazawa and then finds her picture in the book. Kayo wonders who will have made this book, to which Sakura responds that it is probably someone inside the Magical Girls Site, also tells her that she knows the case of her deceased sister where 3 boys were accused of being the cause of the murder, but for lack of evidence could not determine if they participated in the brutal beating, Sakura gives his opinion that this could be the cause of a stick, leaving Kayo stunned. Gallery Pag 1.jpeg|Page 1 Pag 2.jpg|Page 2 Pag 3.jpg|Page 3 Pag 4.jpg|Page 4 References es:ENTER 4 Category:List of chapters